


The Cold Shoulder

by agoodwoman



Series: The First Time [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Mulder and Scully went back into the field after One Breath this is an AU idea they might have gotten together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Shoulder

She had been watching him leave work before her for two weeks. By five o’clock, he had a stack of files under his arm, his eyeglasses tucked into his suit jacket pocket and a regretful look on his face before he turned his back to head out the door.

She came back to work because she wanted to be there but he looked at her like she was intruding on his space again or out of place. He hadn’t looked at her like that since she was first assigned to work with him and he reminded her that this whole project, uncovering the truth and finding his sister were the biggest items that made up his life.

Now it had become hers because of all she had lost. Three months missing, three weeks before the FBI would clear her for duty and now two weeks of him giving her the cold shoulder.

It had been over four months and she missed her friend. She wanted to invite him over for dinner to thank him for being there for her mother and sister. She wanted to tell him she appreciated that he never gave up hope but the look in his eyes almost told her otherwise. There was something missing from him these days or something he was holding back.

His hand would touch at her lower back but stopped from lingering. He stood too close but he halted when he looked down to her mouth. He stopped showing up at all hours of the week. On weekends, there were no more surprise visits with a case file and tickets to go out of town to go investigate. Since she had been back, they had yet to go anywhere.

So she showed up on Friday night at six forty-five with hot Chinese take out and a six pack of beer that she knew he liked. It was the brand he picked up when they were on the road and he would chill a bottle or two in his bathroom sink. He always offered her one to share. She had a feeling if they were on the road these days he wouldn’t be offering beer or company after they got back to the hotel.

She caught him as he was coming back from a run in his lobby. She still had the keys to his apartment and he looked remorseful he hadn’t asked for them back.

“What are you doing here?” he asked with a hint of acerbic undertone as he huffed during his cool down. He was pacing the lobby and his grey T-shirt was soaked through with sweat down the centre of his chest and around the collar. He looked tired but good.

“I wanted to see you,” she replied simply and his eyebrows shot up in surprise at her frank attitude when she was used to hiding every emotion she could share with him. “I got food and that beer you like.”

Mulder’s eyes took in her casual appearance and he nodded as he acquiesced her intrusion into his home as she had so many times before. “I’ll need to shower.”

“After you,” she said and waved her hand to the elevator.

The ride up was silent and he stood at the other end of the car with a slight scowl to his face. Scully put the bag of beer in his arms and gave him a look to challenge the act.

“I’m sorry I should have asked, did you have other plans Mulder?” she asked as the car dinged for his floor.

Mulder scoffed and shook his head. “This was actually my plan but I was going to be alone.”

She narrowed her eyes and made her way to his door. She could feel him pausing in the elevator car before he followed because it was his place and where else was he going to hide?

“So should I have called first?” she asked over her shoulder.

Mulder pulled his key out of his pocket and shook his head. “Probably not. I might not have answered.”

She followed him inside and watched as he moved to his kitchen to get some water. He drank two full glasses before he looked at her again.

“I’ll just have a shower,” he said before he brushed past her in the doorway of the kitchen. Scully caught his wrist and he stared at her hand for a beat. “I’ll be quick.”

“Mulder,” she started.

“I can’t ditch you from my own apartment,” he teased and she saw a glimmer of humour in his eyes but also saw enough there that he had contemplated it.

She released his hand and let him leave to shower. She set out plates, spoons and filled two glasses of water. She put two beers in the freezer and the rest in the fridge while she waited for Mulder to clean himself up.

Usually he would come out from a shower as he zipped up his jeans with a shirt in his hands as though the sight of his flesh was nothing to be excited over. She wasn’t supposed to be a sexual creature in his eyes and to some extent, she respected that idea since she didn’t want to be reduced to some trope of a female partner.

This evening when Mulder exited the bathroom, fully dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, red flags jumped up in her mind. He almost changed his underwear in front of her once and this guarding of himself was completely out of character.

“Where’s the beer?” Mulder asked as he started portioning his food to a plate.

Big portion of rice and noodles for a base with beef, chicken and prawns on top, a few vegetables on the side and sauce to decorate his mound of food. The man could eat Styrofoam and still have his body, she was sure. She gave herself smaller scoops of everything he took and vowed to hit the gym in the morning. Being a woman was the worst especially when they ate take out more than not and her body chose to store fat rather than burn it.

Scully sighed as she sat down at the table across from Mulder and vowed to sign up for yoga next week.

“What’s up?” Mulder asked between bites of food.

“Would you agree during my time off and since I came back things have been different?” she asked.

This was how she proposed any idea. Would you agree. Are you suggesting. Have you contemplated. Mulder would ramble facts and figures from eye witnesses and news reports whereas she liked to hypothesize and get to the science. She preferred the facts where Mulder liked to lie around in theories.

Mulder probably recognized this tick in her speech patterns but he was prompted to answer them anyway. “Perhaps. Your brothers were in town and I didn’t want to intrude on the family time.”

Scully narrowed her eyes. “You called me at Ellen’s last year during her birthday party. You’ve showed up at my mother’s on Sundays after church.”

Mulder shrugged.

“You’re just going to shrug?”

“I don’t know, Scully,” he said with a shake of his head. He got up from the table to get their beer. He cracked his and took a long swig before walking back to the table with hers.

“You don’t know?” she set down her fork and took a sip. “You’re kind of an asshole, Mulder.”

“That’s what my ex-girlfriend told me,” he muttered.

Which ex-girlfriend he was referring to was beyond her. He always hesitated to talk about past romances as though it would be an infringement on their budding relationship. Scully had yet to care about his past aside from Phoebe but that woman created more a feelings of protection to Mulder being burned over everything else.

“Don’t pull this bullshit with me right now,” she scorned him. “You’re being different and I’m worried when we go out into the field you’re going to treat me-”

“It’s not with work,” he said dismissively and took another sip. He sat back against his chair petulantly and she took in the juvenile way he was regarding her. Rejected almost when she had come back to work with him.

“So why are you acting like I told you I’m transferring out? Or acting like you want me to?” she asked him. “I need to know what I’ve done.”

“What did you do?” he asked standing up. “You did plenty.”

“What the-”

“You showed up every day and put one hundred and ten per cent into this cause and then it got you abducted. You came back, nearly died and when you woke up you smiled at me like I was the reason you made it out alive. I wasn’t any help to you then. You look at me with those big blue eyes of yours like you believe in me so god damned much but you don’t see me,” he rambled. “You don’t get that I’m just a man and I’m supposed to just work along side of you every day and not have feelings too.”

“What the hell did I say?” she asked. She was truly confused now.

“God damnit Scully I’m in love with you!”

She swallowed the beer in her mouth and stared at him wondering if he was going to follow up with ‘just kidding!’ He didn’t.

“And I’m trying to get over it,” he said through clenched teeth. “I’m trying to push it down or kill the fire or do whatever you do when someone doesn’t deserve to have me fawning all over them so maybe showing up at seven with food and looking like you’re casual Scully isn’t going to help.”

“Casual Scully?” she repeated.

He ran a hand down his face like she had just shot down his theory on the government hiding alien space crafts at abandoned ports over the United States. He told her that theory last year.

“You’re wearing leggings and I’m pretty sure that’s my shirt. You have your hair up. You’re not wearing any make up really and you look like you should be kissed everywhere but I’m not supposed to say that kind of shit to my partner,” he rambled. “This is more than frustrating for me in a number of ways.”

Scully took in the gravity of his declarations and stood up. He took a step back and held up his hands.

“What?”

“Don’t touch me,” he warned her. “I can’t have you touching me right now. It’s not that I don’t like it but I’m not-”

“Mulder, would you shut up a minute,” she said and took his hand in hers.

“Scully really I don’t...” he started and she put her other hand over his mouth.

“Sit down,” she instructed gently.

Mulder sat on the chair and she put her hand under his chin. His eyes met hers and she leaned in to kiss his lips. It was soft at first but it grew fervent. His hands stopped being respectful and distant and the traveled up her thighs to grab at her backside. She tasted his tongue against hers and she had her hands through his hair. He pulled her into his lap to straddle him on the chair and it became a slow grind.

“You need to get over this,” she whispered as their first kiss broke. “I came back to the X-Files for more than just myself. I came back for you.”

“Because?” he asked as his hands threaded through her hair then down her back. His hands on her body felt amazing and she knew that if he kept touching her like that she would be stripping off her own clothes. “I’m too much of a mess to leave on my own?”

“Maybe?” she mused.

She kissed him again. She didn’t come here for this but this was welcomed and wonderful. She initiated it. He declared his feelings, laid it out on the table and now his hand was covering her breast under the button-up denim shirt she borrowed after their second case. It wasn’t the only shirt of his she owned and he never bothered to mention it before because he kept handing her sweatshirts when she came over and complained she was cold. Sometimes she returned them. This one had stayed in her possession for various reasons.

His deft fingers pulled at the buttons and he broke the kiss to look at the ivory skin before him and the lacy bra she had put on. Not for him but for her. She liked how she felt in lingerie that was comfortable and a little naughty.

“Scully,” he breathed.

He took her nipple into his mouth through her bra and she dropped her head back to praise God that Mulder had an affinity to seeds.

His mouth released her nipple and he went to kiss along her jaw and throat until she was grinding into the erection pushing into her belly. This was the kind of activity she had during college when food went cold while her thesis adviser tried to avoid giving her hickeys as she moaned at his touch. She almost failed that class but she had quite a lot of sex.

She vowed never to lose herself to that kind of passion again but here she was losing herself to Mulder’s quest and now to his desires. They were hers too. She wanted him. She wanted to have him everywhere in this bed but it had only dawned on her as he declared his love for her that she could be ready for that.

He broke the kiss to shed his shirt and after he dropped the garment, he slipped one hand inside the waist of her leggings and under her panties. “They’re the same lacy material.”

“I like how it feels to wear this,” she said as she felt his hands massage at her backside.

“I don’t want to know how many days you’ve sat across from me wearing this,” he said as he studied the lace bra in front of him.

Scully shed her shirt and then looked down coquettishly to her bra. “This thing? It’s a usual Monday undergarment but I did laundry early this week.”

Mulder closed his eyes and when he opened them they were laden with desire. “You start the work week off in this thing?”

“I’m more a sexual woman than you give me credit for Mulder,” she admonished him as she stood up. Her shoes had been removed while she waited for Mulder to shower. The socks and leggings left her body next and she stood up to allow him to take in the sight of her. Her fingers looped into her panties and she paused for a moment. “Off?”

“Oh god yes,” he pleaded and released the buckle on his belt. His jeans and boxer shorts left his body in record time and she perched herself on his lap.

The kisses continued. He rubbed himself against her entrance and she moaned at the contact. He discarded her bra as he stroked himself against her. This was not her first time in a chair but this was probably her first first-time in a chair. Definitely a first-first time.

“Mulder,” Scully whispered as he kissed her neck.

“Scully?” he asked.

“Do you have-” she paused. “I’m not on anything.”

Mulder looked at her face as though the memory of where he last stored his remaining prophylactics was written on her face. “I might have one.”

Mulder helped her off his lap and he jumped over their discarded clothing to head towards his bathroom. When he returned he had a foil packet and a smile on his face.

“Did you want to go to the bed?” he offered as he tore open the packet. “Or the couch?”

Scully shook her head and pushed on his shoulders to sit him down. She took the condom from him. “Since I’m the medical doctor.”

He laughed at her joke and then watched as she sheathed him in latex. It was the least sexy part of sex, to think about the afterward but there they were, being two responsible adults.

She moved over him and took the length of him in her hand before she slowly and assuredly sunk down to him.

“You just violated section C-34 Article line 5 of the Code of Conduct with the FBI of partners in the same division fraternizing,” Mulder quipped and that got a laugh from her. “And as a federal agent I have to warn you there could be consequences.”

“Oh in that case I better go,” she teased.

Mulder gripped her hips and pushed up until she yelped. Okay so he was above average and she was below the common size for a woman. The muscles inside of her stretched and they held the position a moment until Scully pushed off the wrung on the chair legs to move up. Her hand gripped the back of the chair and she moved her hips against him. They had a nice slow and steady pace for a few minutes until Mulder’s panic face showed.

“Stop,” he whispered.

Without breaking eye contact, Scully took her middle digit and put it in his mouth before putting it to the bundle of nerves at her sex. She used his saliva and the juices of her sex to stimulate herself. He felt so good inside of her. She began to help herself along and her eyes closed as she writhed on top of him and toward release. The first time could be short to arrive at her destination or long. It could take minutes or seconds depending on the way her body decided to get there. A long build could mean an intense and overwhelming orgasm while a quick arrival could mean a small and relaxing one.

She hoped for the former since she estimated that Monday morning Mulder would be pushing for her to take more time off or worse, tell her they made a mistake.

“Are you close Scully?” he asked as her hips moved against him.

“Close,” she whispered. “So close.”

Mulder kissed along her neck in an attempt to overload her senses. It was working. She was feeling his hands at her hips, his teeth on her neck and his thick cock inside of her. It was worth coming back from the dead for.

Her inner lips swelled and her hand sped up as she worked the nerves of her clit. There was a rush of build up and she felt frustrated as she sat on the precipice until suddenly she was over the edge. She ground her hips into him and she cried out as she came. Mulder pushed up twice and she could feel him at her cervix as he reached his release.

When her senses came to her and she could open her eyes, she could see a look on his face she recognized. Wonder.

“The world didn’t end,” she commented.

Mulder looked over his shoulder out his window. “No but with all that screaming in here you just did my neighbours might think it has.”

Scully wiped a drop of sweat from his brow. “You yelled too.”

“Okay so we’re both screamers,” he said nonchalantly and kissed at the skin on her shoulder. “Maybe next time we do it on a bed where someone can muffle all that noise they make with a pillow.”

“I didn’t take you for a pillow biter, Mulder,” she said as she stood up.

She winced at the change and Mulder looked down at his member as it grew softer.

He followed her to the bathroom to discard the condom and he suddenly pulled her to him into a hug when she exited the bathroom.

“I didn’t plan this,” he said into her hair.

“Mulder I came to you,” she reminded him.

“Did you plan this?” he asked.

“I had no idea of your feelings but now that you mention that, I’ve completely lost all interest in our work and I’m going to ask for a transfer out,” Scully jested and he squeezed the meat of her backside.

They shared a gentle laugh and held each other for a moment. There was a noise from inside her stomach and she looked up at Mulder.

“Mulder?”

“Yes?”

“I still want that Chinese food,” she said solemnly.

“Okay,” he agreed. 


End file.
